


Movies

by hobbitberry (winryrockbae)



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/hobbitberry
Summary: Yuki, Kyo & Tohru go to the movies





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble request! :)

**PROMPT: YUKI, KYO & TOHRU GOING TO THE MOVIES / Thursday, April 18, 2019 **

“GODDAMMIT!!”

The orange haired boy’s voice caught the attention of nearly everyone in the small theater lobby, moviegoers turning to watch the real show which was apparently going on outside the screen. Under normal circumstances, such a small act wouldn’t garner such a crowd as it was simply a handsome silver haired youth putting butter on his popcorn. However-

“THAT’S TOO MUCH BUTTER!”

Yet, it was turning into quite a spectacle. The two boys were static, the tension between them nearly visible even to strangers, who were starting to usher their small children away and into their individual theaters.

“ARE YOU TRYIN’ TO FUCKING KILL US?”

“No, just you.” His voice was deadpan, expression blank apart from a hint of amusement in his eyes as he continued to press the pump and cover the popcorn (meant to be shared between three) with more sticky sweet butter. “You’re making a scene.”

“YEAH, AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT GIRLY B-“

“I got the tickets!” And as she appeared, the hostility from the two seemed to melt away. The antagonizing stopped, popcorn taken from underneath the pump and voice quieted. “Yuki, Kyo – is everything okay?”

Her tone is laced with concern, brows furrowed as she held the tickets up between the three of them.

“Everything is fine, Miss Honda.” Yuki assures her in his soft voice, while Kyo can’t help the embarrassed blush that spreads across his cheeks.

It’s been a slow going process, but keeping his temper in check around Tohru was his own secret sort of training – goals to treat her kinder were set as he lay in bed at night, replaying the events of the day and how he shouldn’t have said something or the look on her face when he snapped too suddenly. Tone events out and with hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie he kicks at the ground. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Even to the outside eye, it’s a seemingly normal occurrence between the three of them. She made them soft, most likely without even realizing it. With ease she takes her place between them, a short barrier to quell their obvious hatred of each other.

“What movie did you pick?” “Hm? Oh, the love story.” Her face flushes, despite living with the two of them she still wasn’t sure their taste in movies. The options had been limited, and the trip to the movies rather impromptu with Shigure insisting the three of them get out of the house for the afternoon. “I didn’t know if you two would want to see the action movie, and the ghost story looked too scary!”

“A love story?!” Kyo’s temper flares, but one look at the simpering girl has him cooling off and covering his mouth with his hand, eyes averted to the side. The look of disappointment that flashed across her features would be burned into his memory, goal to be set later that he would never make her look that upset again. “Whatever.”

“I think it’s a good choice.” Yuki panders to her, soothing her worry with a soft smile while Kyo simply huffs in way of his own apology. A warning look is shot over her brunette locks to the other, and for a moment there is tension as if there may be another outburst, but it’s subdued with a long exhale from Kyo. “It’s a fine choice. I didn’t wanna watch a movie about ghosts anyway.”

Perhaps it was a bit of a lie, but bending the truth was fine when it came to preserving Tohru’s feelings. She would bend over backwards to make others happy, the least he could do was humor her choice of movie – even if the idea of sitting through a two hour long love story was less than thrilling to him.

“That makes me happy!” Exclaimed with a brightness that could only be described as Tohru, the smallest of things creating an elation in her movements and actions that could only be compared to an excited puppy.

Tohru, as opposed to Yuki and Kyo, wasn’t suspicious of Shigure’s sudden need for an empty house. She wasn’t one to question what she would describe as a wonderful opportunity to get to know the two of them a little better. There was always a sense of uneasiness between the two of them, and it took some constant reminding that it wasn’t because of her.

Nearly every Sohma had assured her of this, but it was hard to remember that when she was standing between them, stuck in the static of their anger. Footsteps pause and her lips part to apologize to them, to release them from this field trip she must have forced them on – only for them both to look back with concern.

“Miss Honda?”

“You comin’?”

For two boys that hated each other, they often seemed to be on the same wavelength, even walking and pausing in step. When they speak at the same time, only to narrow their eyes at one another briefly Tohru can’t help the relief that flooded into her chest. Of course they weren’t mad at her, and their concern for her sudden pause was enough to remind her of that.

“Right, sorry!” A light laugh as she hurries to her place between them, handing over the tickets to the girl by the door. Yuki holds the door for Tohru, releasing it as Kyo followed her through and there was another prickle between them but the darkness of the theater and the noise of the movie previews was enough to quell Kyo’s retort - for now.

“These look like good seats.” Tohru mused, sliding into a row and lifting her legs out of the way to allow Kyo to walk to her left side while Yuki took up occupancy in the seat to her right. There was some rustling as they settled in, Yuki handing the bucket of popcorn to Tohru to hold on her lap a wordless offer to share it between the three of them, perhaps an offering of peace. He takes a couple pieces delicately between his fingers, attention turned to the previews. The two of them alternate taking handfuls, and after a few minutes Kyo reaches his hand in to claim his share. Immediately his fingers are soaked in butter, head whips around to look at his companions and temper flares.

“SON OF A –“


End file.
